A world and its tears
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: A virus hits home with huge consequences. Bella is dead and only the vampires and wolves are left standing in Forks. One 16 yr old girl has the power to save the remainder of humanity. But the virus can think, it knows where she is, and it wants her dead.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A world and its tears

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters apart from Elle, said just like 'L' but Elle and Gabriel will be based off of Heroes, they are not the actual characters. Tim Kring owns them, not me.

Summery: A virus hits the world with devastating consequences, one of which is Bella's death, Forks is left almost abandoned with only the vampires and werewolves alive. A sixteen year old girl appears, with wings of an angel and the only person capable of restoring the Earth and saving the few survivors that are left. The problem is that the virus has a mind of its own and its intent on killing her.

A/N this idea came to me in History at school. It was that boring i couldn't think of anything, we were having a lesson on the black death and i guess this is what happened in my head.

* * *

_Prologue -_

_Bella's last moment written in a diary._

_I once wondered what it would be like to die. I didn't want to but I always wondered what would happen. Edward didn't have the chance to change me, he was off hunting and had no idea what was happening. So I guess this is my last message to him. He'll find it, I know he will., I'll be holding it when I die after all._

_That's if he can read through the tear splattered pages._

_I love you Edward but i cannot fight this. Its meant to be, you **will** find someone else to love and you **will** be happy._

_Our forever just wasn't meant to last forever. All those times you called me an angel payed off anyway, right?_

_I love you, goodbye._

_Bella, yours for the eternity after forever._

* * *

Elle woke with a start. Something was wrong, she could feel it. It was like...like the earth was getting revenge. She almost laughed at herself, she sounded like a bad drama act. The world wanting revenge for what? Global Warming...okay yes, it could want vengeance for that. Pollution? Littering? Animal abuse.

_Come to think of it_, Elle mused, _The world has a lot of things it could hold us responsible for_.

Sighing, Elle clambered out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. The black silk felt heavenly against her skin. She felt wide awake, and after glancing at the clock to see the numbers 02:04am just sitting there, glaring at her with an aggressive red light, she realised that her first thoughts had been close to the truth. Why else would she have bothered getting up?

Someone important was angry. Someone powerful. Someone evil? Someone she really didn't want to meet or even know about.

A shudder ripped its way down Elle's body and her hands gave off a few sparks of electricity from surprise. Elle cursed silently, shaking her hands to rid them of the numb feeling they always got after she had had a particularly bad scare to cause the sparks.

She knew they only hurt if she wasn't prepared for them.

Muttering angrily, Elle crept out of her room. No lights were on which meant that like always, her parents hadn't come home like they had planned to. Pursing her lips, Elle shook her head and carried on tip toeing towards the marble staircase, all the while growling to herself for the slippers she had forgotten to buy.

Her feet were almost ice blocks when she finally reached the kitchen.

The huge chrome fridge looked daunting in the darkness. Then again, a teddy bear would look daunting in Elle's parents choice of cosy housing. Not that they were ever home. Travelling the world with her uncle, Elle was always left behind, almost always alone other then her older brother.

Gabriel was also away that week, visiting his old best friend in New York. She missed him like she'd miss her arm if it went missing. He had raised her to the best of his ability. Being twenty two and seven years older then her, it was left to him to change her nappies when she was a child, to feed her, bathe her up until she was five, when the maid had insisted on taking over since they were both growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A world and its tears

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters apart from Elle, said just like 'L' but Elle and Gabriel will be based off of Heroes, they are not the actual characters. Tim Kring owns them, not me.

Summery: A virus hits the world with devastating consequences, one of which is Bella's death, Forks is left almost abandoned with only the vampires and werewolves alive. A sixteen year old girl appears, with wings of an angel and the only person capable of restoring the Earth and saving the few survivors that are left. The problem is that the virus has a mind of its own and its intent on killing her.

A/N omg, this is totally crappy! i had another three hundred words on the end and it hasn't put them on! right, this chapter is just what the last one should have said at the end.

* * *

Milk in hand, Elle left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

The next morning, when Gabriel returned, he found a smashed glass, a puddle of milk and a hysterical maid, whimpering about how she had awoken after hearing a scream and then watche das his sister was swallowed up by a giant hole in the floor.

Needless to say, the maid quit faster then you could say 'Hello'.

Gabriel was left standing there, watching the milk curdle and literally burn under the power of his gaze. Fists clenched, Gabriel swiftly left the mansion and headed to the nearest aeroplane.

* * *

In Forks.

Edward hadn't moved since Alice had dragged him back to Bella's house after a vision she wouldn't tell him about. Alice hadn't said a word since she had found Bella lying on her bed, a small smile on her face and cradling both a small book and a photo of herself and the Cullen family.

Neither had called the other Cullens, neither had bothered to check where Charlie was. It was like they were frozen. Not just their temperature but their minds and hearts and souls. Speechless, they sat, watching as Bella's body grew as cold as their own, watching as the skin they had seen red so many times, turned sallow and white.

Eventualy, as the sun was rising, Alice shuddered, Edward didn't look up, didn't change his body posture when Alice started to cry. Huge gasping sobs. Without any tears to let out Alice's mind had rebelled the saddness. Made it ccollect in waves of helpless, hopeless feelings and then when it became too much, let it all out at once. Edward didn't do anything other then reach over and pull her into his embrace.

When the rest of the Cullen clan arrived, it was like each of the vampires unbreakable, untouchable hearts had broke. Together they grieved.


	3. Chapter 3

Title

Disclaimer don't own it

Summery

AN the virus is taking a new turn in this chapter. Dunno why I'm adding it, it just came out. And its short. very short.

* * *

Elle didn't remember waking up. She didn't remember even going to sleep.

Come to think of it, Elle didn't remember drinking the milk she had wanted so much.

All she remembered was her own scream and then nothing, it wasn't even like memory loss, it was more like she knew she was missing something, knew there was something she just didn't have and she just happened to not remember it.

Annoying. _Very_ annoying.

So when she 'Woke up' in the middle of a super market isle in broad daylight, she kinda expected people to be wondering what the heck she was doing there. She sure as hell was wondering. But no, there were no curious customers, no confused manager. No one and nothing other then the buzzing of the lights and the freezers beside her.

Elle stood cautiously, wondering where everyone was. Then she smelt it. A weird, rotten fish smell. Like someone had left food out in the sun too long. She could also hear a weird heavy panting, like someone was on the other side of the isle where she was.

Running her hand through her hair, Elle crouched down again to look through the bottom of the stacks of bread, there was a gap, a small one, but she could still see out of it.

And boy, she did not like what she saw.

A dog, staring back at her with horrid red eyes boring into her own. A Rottweiler. Snarling and foaming at the mouth weren't even the worst bad points. Nope, the worst part may have been the enlarged fangs, the fact that the dog looked like it knew exactly what it was doing, like it had one sole purpose in life. To hurt, maim and possibly kill anyone it saw.

**Yup**, Elle thought miserably, **that sounds about right.**

**Take a deep breath,** Elle told herself**, and then run. Or is that bad? Should i stay put?**

The dog let out a growl, low and as menacing as death.

**Yup**, Elle suddenly decided, **No way am i staying here.**

Only, running from a rabid dog wasn't as easy as Elle had thought. She should have known really. That dogs would be faster then humans rabis or no rabis. The fact that she was still dizzy from waking on a cold shop floor was just the icing on the god damned cake.

Running, and from a maniac dog? Yeah, they were the sprinkles. Elle made her mind up right then that in future (Giving that said future seemed unlikely) she would learn from her mistakes

She made it to the doors before it started after her, barely managing to close them in time before the beast like creature got through. Only once more Elle made a mistake, she really didn't count on the fact that dogs, when trying could smash windows.

And once again, she decided she should learn and learn fast from her mistakes.

Slippers slapping on the concrete as she ran Elle contemplated how life sucked. The only thing she could do to escape the evil hound behind her was to kill it and she wasn't planning on doing that. Electricity couldn't help her unless she used it.

**Gabe,** she thought wishing her power was teleportation, **where the hell are you? Where am i for that matter?**

As if the huge sign she ran into next didn't spell it out clear enough for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Title

Disclaimer don't own

Summery

AN Well, here's the next chapter. I'm happy so far with the reviews, thanks if you did, if you didn't? Well everyone has their faults, lol. By the way, i cant remember Jacobs hair colour! Argh, i know the basic of it but not how it described it in the book.

* * *

Elle did not get mauled by the dog. Well, not much anyway. A few bites here and there, the odd almost dismembered leg (Well no, not really that serious, but **still**, very painful) but that was basically it. Elle hadn't realised that she was being watched until someone had stepped out of the trees into the sunlight.

A man.

Or maybe a boy, Elle wasn't so sure as there was blood. Lots and lots of red sticky stuff, covering her pajamas. Strange how such small (ish) wounds could produce so much blood. But it did and it really wasn't pleasant. So the guy just stepped forward and growled. Literally like the dog tearing into her leg. But that growl the guy did? Shiver worthy.

Well, shiver worthy if perhaps Elle loved blood and being attacked by a crazy lunatic dog...which she didn't, hence no shivering. Unless shivers of fear count, in which case everything was shiver worthy.

Mr Mean grouchy dog really didn't like being growled at. But he didn't attack the new comer, no, he turned and ran off. Down the street his big none-puppy tail went, hiding between his legs. If she hadn't been scared to death Elle may have thought it cute.

Talk about your alpha males!

The blood loss was making Elle woozy and coupled with the confusion of how and why she was in Forks she didn't feel good at all.

There was a strange buzzing sound in her right ear, she wasn't sure what it was until she opened her eyes (Not that she remembered closing them) and saw the guy crouched next to her. He was grimacing at the blood, frowning at the departed dog and looking at her with concern, all at one time. Elle had time to wonder how he was such a good multi-tasker before she fainted. Leaving a muddled werewolf to puzzle over what the hell he was supposed to do.

* * *

"Yeah," Elle heard when she eventualy woke up, sure this time that she had infact woken up.

"I dunno, it was more like a wolf with the way it acted. Red eyes also don't add up to normal, do they?" She didn't recognise the voice, and when she opened her eyes she didn't recognise the house or the bed she was draped in. There was a weird sensation in her stomach. Like throbbing only worse.

**Must have eaten something bad**, her mind murmured, **or maybe i would have if i had actually eaten in the last twenty four hours**.

"Look, Sam, she's waking up now. Carlisle said to get him when she opens her eyes so i should go and see to that," The unknown voice whispered.

"Yes, I'll be careful," The guy paused, "Yes I'm sure they won't eat her," another pause, "Yeah me too, but i think i need to stay here. Bye." Elle heard the tell tail beeping tone of a disconnected phone and snapped her eyes shut again, trying against all odds to feign sleep.

"Yeah, like **that's **gonna work," Elle heard the guy mutter sarcastically.

Sighing, Elle opened her eyes once more and struggled to sit up properly. The guy facing her was tall. Like, really tall. He had longish brown hair. Only it wasn't just brown, it was all sorts or shades of brown, bordering on black.

And with eyes that she felt she could fall into and lips too perfectly formed. Now that was shiver worthy and Elle knew that twenty dogs could have been mauling her and she wouldn't have cared. After catching her breath a little, Elle met the guy's eyes again, this time without the shivers. He was smirking. The bastard was actually amused at her.

Elle growled, not as menacing as he had before but still a pretty good growl if she did say so herself.

"I'm Jacob," He grinned, eye brows raised with humour. **Note to self**, Elle grumbled in her mind, **smack all future smug bastards who don't save your life**. **Besides, you can't really hit someone who saved you right?** **Wrong.** Elle picked up the first thing she saw. A remote control, then threw it with as much force as she could. Jacob, however, ducked, laughing all the while.

"And what's your name? Why aren't you dead?" Jacob suddenly turned serious, **dead?** Elle thought, confused, **What sort of person asks that?**

"Edward," Jacob stepped forward and placed a hand on the teenagers shoulder, his voice trembling slightly.

**"No!"** the one Elle presumed to be Edward growled out, "Why should she get to live when Bell- when _**she**_ had to die!?"

Elle wanted to back off. There was something weird going on and all she wanted to do was get home to her brother. To her friends.

"Yeah," Edward snapped, turning with a force to face Elle, "Because you're still alive! You still **HAVE** friends!" then he was gone, just out of the room as if he had vanished.

"As you can see," Jacob's voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing her attention back to him, "Things are a little strained around here."

**No kidding**, Elle thought, the sadness in the air seemed to point to someone dying. And Edward seemed to blame her for it. But she didn't comment, didn't speak her mind. Just watched him solemnly for a moment and then laid back down, staring at the ceiling.

"A person who wants to know why you aren't dead," Another voice chimed in, almost sending Elle into cardiac arrest. Turning slowly to look at the new comer, Elle tried not to melt at his looks.

Bronze hair, golden eyes, marble face. He could beat any person Elle had ever met in a beauty pageant**. Though why he'd want to participate in a girl's pageant sh-hang on,** Elle thought,** I didn't speak aloud.**

There was one thing off about the god like guy in front of her. He looked dead. There were no emotions on his face. Nothing but grief in his eyes.

"Was there something that made **you** immune? Something everyone else could have don't to survive? Something we could have don't to save her?" Golden eyes begged, stepping towards her and showing the first sign of facial emotion she had seen on him. Pain. Pure unadulterated pain.


	5. Chapter 5

im getting frickin pissed off. i had at least three hundred more words on the end of that chapter!

this is really annoying! why is my stupid computer doing this?


	6. Chapter 6

This is the end of the other chapter, the one that didn't load completely. Its different because I couldn't remember the whole of it.

* * *

"Edward," Jacob muttered, stepping forward and placing his hand on the guy's shoulder. Edward shrugged it off though, snarled at Elle and then he was suddenly gone. Like he hadn't even moved.

**Something weird is going on**, Elle acknowledged, **and he thinks I'm the one who caused it? Like its my fault that whoever died is dead.**

A growl echoed downstairs followed by a shout and a crash. Silence covered the house like a smothering blanket and Elle looked up to meet Jacob's solemn eyes.

"Maybe," Elle hesitated slightly "Maybe i should leave?" The words were phrased as a question, as if she were asking permission.

"On the contrary, dear, i think it'd be rather a lot better if you stayed put where we can keep an eye son you," A soothing voice said form the doorway. Elle glanced over to see a woman, as beautiful as the moon, smiling slightly but with a sadness so deep it made Elle's heart ache.

"Okay..." Elle said softly, bringing her knees up and resting her chin on them, watching the ground with a little fear. She was in a strange place, with strange people and she just wanted her brother.

"My husband will be here shortly," The woman told Elle, her voice soothing but broken, "And then we'll be able to figure out what to do, i'm Esme by the way, you should call me if you need me,"

Elle nodded this time, not replying for fear off breaking down. Jacob was still stood in the room but he had backed off into the corner, crouching down and watching her. His almost black eyes were considering, pitying, understanding. But underneath it all was the underlying passionate pain that she'd seen in all three of the people she'd met so far.

When she looked again, Esme too was gone.

* * *

(This is what i wrote for the ending, now i may as well just carry on.)

* * *

"Well," Jacob finally sighed, standing once more, "That went a lot better then I expected," He ran a hand over his face, keeping it there for a second as though he was hiding the emotions until he could try to hide them.

Elle looked at him and frowned. What were they all suffering from? Why were they all suffering?

A death can effect many people but they were acting as if it was the end of the world. **Or maybe, **Elle almost groaned with annoyance, **maybe I'm the one who's over reacting? I've had my whole world safe for a long time. Silver spoon in mouth and all. What does the death of a loved one feel like? **She was really confusing everything.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob suddenly asked, raising an eye brow as she seemed to contemplate that fact.

Yes, on one hand she was hungry. Starving even. But was she going to accept food from people she had only just met? Hell no.

Unexpectedly a red ball like object dropped into the puddle of covers around her feet. Elle stared at it for a second, wondering what it was before she realised it was in fact, an apple.

Picking it up delicately as if it were a bomb, Elle looked up quizzically to where Jacob was grinning at the doorway.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" He muttered, obviously not thinking Elle would hear him. But she did. And she wondered how Edward had known, how he had moved so fast. She needed an answer and she needed it soon.

* * *

if it cuts off half off another chapter i'm not updating until its fixed. Just a warning for if i don't update anymore, that'll be why.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Elle didn't find out anything about who the people were or why they wouldn't let her go until her first escape attempt. Or at least, the aftermath of her first escape. It wasn't really just an attempt because she really did get away.

Edward was watching over her at the time (it was her third day at the huge mansion). He was reading a book in the corner with ear phones on. Elle figured he wasn't paying attention and sat up a little more, only to freeze when Edward glared at her in a way that made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

**Bastard**, Elle growled at him in her thoughts, **just because someone he loves has died doesn't mean i should be kept here agaisnt my will and from knowing what the hell is going on. **The next few moments were at light speed, one second she was sitting on the bed, glaring at the silent Edward, the next she was being pinned against a wall, his face inches from her own.

His hand was around her neck and Elle realised just how cold he was. Like stone. Really mean stone. If stone could be mean that is. Or have any emotions at all. Which it didn't.

**God,** Elle thought, **I'm being strangled and all i can think of is a twisted type of personification? Twisted, that reminds me of someone, oh hey, yeah, its the bastard who's trying to f'ing strangle me!**

"You need to be careful of what you think and say or you'll wake up one morning as a ghost," Edward snarled lowly into her ear, moving the soft hair that tumbled down her back against her neck with the force of his breath.

His body moulded to hers, pressing against her every contour and creating a distraction so powerful, so strong in pleasure that she wouldn't have tried to run even if he let her. She was like a magnet, and he the force that stole her control. She was magnetically stuck to him until he let her go.

His voice, however menacing when he spoke was still that of an angel's, musical even when bitter and raging but Elle couldn't help the shiver of lust that tip toed down her back, she couldn't deny how her breath came faster or how her heart started pumping more. Neither of which were entirely down to fear.

However there was the fear.

And stress, lots and lots of stress. Mounds of it, in fact.

Elle had decided, even as it was happening, that she would blame stupid emotions for what happened next. Electricity sprang from her hands, which were resting on Edward's arm and travelled down his skin, his whole body jerked like when you shoot something, the last jerk ebfore it dies.

Only, Edward didn't die.

He let go and threw himself backwards, digging his nails into his skin while throwing his heard back in what Elle assumed to be agony. But he definetly didn't die, especially if the glare he threw her from lidded eyes was anyhting to go from before once more, he convulsed on the carpet.

The whole family including Jacob and three other people Elle had never seen were imminently surrounding him, asking what was wrong, there was Esme, one who she assumed was Carlisle, a huge hulky one and a beautiful blond. With all the commotion and confusion, Elle took her chance and ran.

They didn't notice until she was far enough away that they'd have trouble finding her without Alice or Jasper, both of which were AWOL, or Edward but he was still suffering from the after shocks and could barely talk.

Her first escape plan had worked, but as soon as Edward had recovered, Elle knew they'd be after her.

* * *

that last bit sucks eggs but whatever. this is short because its Christmas soon....omg its Christmas on Thursday!!!!!!!! I'll update soon hopefully. Dunno if you agree with me but Edward angry is increadably sexy! lol. I'm not positng the next chapter until i can get the word count to around 1500.


	8. Chapter 8

**So its really late and not 1 500 but somewhere near. Sorry i took so long, it was personal time in which my mind just did not function. The good news is that i got two A* in the internal science tests, and two Cs which were one mark away form a B each. I also got a B in maths which is awesome. Those aren't my final grades obviously but damn it they count!**

* * *

Running had never been Elle's strong suit. She hated sports all together. Except for horse riding. She had a horse called Aneira. Meaning Snow in Welsh, Elle figured it was appropriate, since the horse was pure snow white, apart from the hair with was a shining raven black.

The horse was back at the house though and very, very unreachable. She had taken a fall while riding her and not only wounded herself but broken the Mare's front leg. Aneira had never fully recovered from the fall and Elle had been heart broken. Thoughts of the horse she had adored so much-and still did-spurred her on to run faster. Well, the horse AND the growling behind her. Yeah that might have had something to do with it.

As soon as she had hit the woods something was behind her. It was like it'd been waiting, watching until someone exited the house. As if it knew there were people alive in there. But then again, Elle frowned to herself, wincing as a sharp branch snatched at her hair, _why that house? Why not any of the other people around there? It wasn't like they were dread, right?_

Something was bugging her. She hadn't heard or seen any other live person other then Jacob and the Cullens. Where was everyone? Was the house really that secluded?

A snap of a twig sounded behing her as a loud cry tore itself from Elle's throat as something latched onto her trouser leg. Thoughts of how Esme had washed it for her, because it had been the only pants she had, regardless of the fact they were pyjamas flitted through her mind, making her wish she had just stayed where she was.

Whatever the thing was, it was powerful, dragging her back so much that she toppled over and fell into a tree. A scream rose unbidden to her throat but she didn't have the chance to let it out because the thing lept at her, teeth latching around her throat.

But before it had the chance to do any real damage someone had tugged it off, tossing it towards a small cluster of oaks. Blood trickled down into the hollow of her throat, making her grimce at the feel of it, hot and sticky against her skin.

"Geddup!" A voice growled at her, taking her hand and yanking her from the forest floor. She recognised the voice immediately even though the face was hidden in shadows. The relief she felt was so strong that she almost cried.

"Gabe!" Elle chirped happily. Her brother rolled his eyes in annoyance as he continued pulling her through the harsh trees, branches snapping in their clothing and hair. Then something weird occurred to him. Since when did Elle run around in her pyjamas?

Shaking his head, Gabriel side stepped a log, laying carelessly on the floor. Elle however was not so lucky. At the speed that her brother was pulling her she went flying. Elle yelped as she was once again yanked up, narrowly avoiding a face full of mud. Gabriel was snorting with laughter, trying his best to keep running instead of collapsing with laughing convulses.

Elle scowled angrily, pouting slightly as Gabriel pulled her along almost harshly. Eventually they came to a halt, somewhere next to a small lake. The place looked like it was from a fairytale, untouched by whatever was happening in the world around it. Undying like the sun.

**Bloody hell**, Elle snickered in her head, **i sound like a poet!**Then something occurred to her and she frowned, confused.

"Gabe, hun, what the hell are you doing here?"

Gabriel snickered at the 'hun' part, shaking his head, "Saving your ass apparently," Scowling, Elle turned to glance around at the place they were. Trees, (obviously since it was a wood), were dotted around the thick green grass. The odd patch of brightly coloured flowers littered the ground, making the area brighter and more inviting. Completely different to the monster she had been chased by.

"Huh," She muttered, glancing at her brother who was currently bending down to retrive something from the floor. Elle didn't get a chance to see what he was holding as he rose again because someone tackle her and smashed her into a tree.

Poor defenceless thing snapped like a twig...the tree that is, not Elle.

"Hey!" She groaned as she lay, trying to be motionless so the pain didn't come on too strong.

A dark, masculine chuckle came from the person sitting on her chest. Winded, Elle took a deep breath through her nose, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Who the hell are you?" She heard her brother seethe as he dragged him off of her. Her head was giving off such a killer head ache that Elle almost growled.

"Jacob?" Elle gasped, finally opening her eyes to see Gabriel pinning said guy to a tree. Gabe looked at her incredulously while Jake just smirked at her.

"You know this guy?" Gabe growled, frowning angrily at Jacob who didn't even struggle as he shoved Gabriel away. Stummbling backwards, Elle's brother hissed with fury, flexing his arms and then holding a hand forward. But before he could release anything Elle stepped forward, both arms held outwards, as if to show she was harmless.

_Right_, Gabe thought humorlessly,_ harmless._

Elle watched her brother carefully, he was acting like a caged animal. Restless and angry.

_But then, why shouldn't he be angry_, Elle frowned, _when Jacob is the guy who just threw me into a tree and broke it in half_.

In half. Elle blinked, turning to stare at the murdered tree. Broken jaggedly, a small line of sap ran from its edges, like blood from a cut. The similarity made Elle shudder, if he could do that to a tree, then what about a human being?

"Uh, yeah..." Jacob scratched the back of his head and winced as he noticed the direction of her stare, "See, I can explain that,"

Gabriel snorted, also noticing the tree, and discreetly took his sister's wrist, gently dragging her behind him in such a sexist way that Elle scowled. Jacob's face scrunched up as he obviously tried to figure out a way to keep whatever secret he had exactly that. A secret.

"Ah, hell," He muttered, wiping a hand over his eyes, as if trying to hide, "Just come back to the god damned bloods-" Jacob slammed his fist violently into a tree, swearing colourfully as Elle and Gabe just looked on in a stunned silence as yet another tree smashed to the ground, causing Jacob to fly into another string of long and complicated curse words.

Gabriel restrained himself from covering his sisters ears, knowing she'd properly end up biting him.

"Elle," Jacob growled, his body shaking violently, "Elle, just come back to the house, come back and i can explain all you want, just please can we get out of here?"

It was an excuse of course, Elle knew that Jacob wasn't bothered about being out in the open, or at least, not as bothered as he had been about telling his big secret, but Elle figured it'd be safer back there. Only, she had no idea how wrong she was.

During the next twenty four hours, Elle would be lucky if she ever used the word 'safe' again.


End file.
